The prior art is aware of electrohydraulic control devices. One example of the prior art is disclosed in assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,447, issued Sept. 2, 1981. In that patent, a hydraulic bridge is established having two fixed orifices and two variable orifices. Here, additional advantages are obtained by establishing a bridge with four variable orifices and a load holding check.